


The Rate Of Change

by G4M3RGF



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Calculus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Tutoring, taka has anxiety, taka has mild signs of ocd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4M3RGF/pseuds/G4M3RGF
Summary: Mondo isn't necessarily thrilled when he finds out he needs a calculus tutor, and is even less so when he finds out the tutor is Kiyotaka.Despite this, through their tutoring sessions, the pair begin to understand each other, and start to bond.aka: "mondo is failing calculus and taka is assigned to be his tutor and they bond and fall in love over derivatives"
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Sorry if this is out of character at all ! I'm trying to work on writing dialogue.

Mondo Owada, the leader of Japan’s biggest biker gang and a terror to local authorities, had finally met his match.

Who was it? The mean value theorem.

Slamming his head onto the wood desk, Mondo let out a loud groan. The recent calculus tests were just passed back and his scores weren’t exactly up to par with the rest of his class. “2/10, 3/10, 1.5/10…” He grumbled to himself, flipping through the papers. “0/10? You can’t be fucking serious.” He heard Leon chuckle next to him, and realized his voice was a little too loud when announcing his failures.

“Dude, how didn’t you get a single question right? It was a multiple choice test,” Leon tried and failed to hold back his laughter as he spoke to Mondo, “Even I’m not that dumb!”

Mondo took a series of deep breaths, trying to keep himself from breaking Leon’s nose, and possibly knocking a few teeth out while he was at it. He was trying to work on his anger issues. Being stuck in detention every day was bad enough, let alone the fact the insufferable Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the one who ran it. If Mondo had to interact with that kid one more time this week...well, it wouldn’t be Leon’s face that gets socks.

\--

When the bell finally rang, Mondo stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over in his haste to leave. Pushing past the ensemble of students, Mondo had a foot out the door when he heard his teacher’s voice behind him.

“Owada, may I have a word with you?”

Mondo stopped dead in his tracks. What had he done this time? He went out of his way to not punch Leon, so, if anything, his teacher should be THANKING him. He slowly turned around, and walked back into this classroom, attempting to ignore the stares of his classmates.

Once everyone else had filed out of the classroom, his teacher spoke again. “I would like to talk about your recent grades in my class.” Mondo groaned in response. Of course it was about his grades. He was practically failing already, and his scores today would definitely drop him below a 60%. The teacher continued, “I believe that, in order for you to succeed to the best of your abilities in my class, I should assign you a tutor.”

Mondo jumped at that; his jaw dropping, and his brows furrowing. As little as he would like to admit it, he knew that, even if he wanted tutoring, which obviously he didn’t, there was absolutely no way he would be able to pay for it. Running a gang with your brother isn’t exactly a well paying profession, so nearly everything Mondo owned was acquired through what he called “borrowing”, or what the police called “petty thievery”. Mondo liked his term for the action more. But, regardless, Mondo thought it would be a lot harder to scam a tutor than a department store employee.

As if she had read his thoughts, the teacher quickly added, “We have a student who’s offered to be a tutor for free, and I will be requiring that you work with him.” 

Now, that seemed sketchy. Who in their right mind would ever tutor for free? They had to have some sort of ulterior motive, no one enjoys that kind of thing. No one, except maybe-

“I believe he’s in your class? His name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

OH HELL NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT.

Mondo began spitting out every excuse known to man as to why he couldn’t work with that boy, but his teacher wasn’t budging. After what felt like an eternity of rambling, Mondo finally gave up, sighing. He went through all ten stages of grief in about 30 seconds, before grudgingly nodding in acceptance, and turning to exit the classroom yet again.

“God, what did I ever do to deserve this?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyotaka always arrives exactly 22 minutes early.

It doesn’t matter when something is planned for, you can always find Kiyotaka 22 minutes before it begins.

He doesn’t know why he does this, but he has for as long as he remembers. If he shows up on time, or any time before or after the exact 22 minutes, he gets extremely anxious, and can’t focus on his tasks. So that’s why Kiyotaka is sitting in the library, textbook in hand, at exactly 6:38 PM.

He skimmed the textbook for the fourth time since arriving, memorizing every line and theorem mentioned. Mondo was supposed to meet him at 7 for his first tutoring session, and to say he was nervous about it would be an understatement. While he wasn’t scared of the biker, like some of the reserve students were, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit intimidated by him, and Kiyotaka hates lying. As the clock etched closer and closer to 7 PM, Kiyotaka could feel his pulse increasing.

When 7 PM finally arrived, Kiyotaka was braced for the confrontation.

But then 7 PM passed, and Mondo hadn’t shown up.

For some reason, this made Kiyotaka more anxious, and he felt his leg shaking underneath the long library table. 

Kiyotaka was on the verge of hyperventilating when Mondo finally arrived at 7:15.

Mondo paused in the doorway, staring at Kiyotaka, as if he was already considering ditching the meeting. After a pause that was much too long for Kiyotaka’s comfort, Mondo finally began trudging towards him. The larger man pushed out the seat next to him with a loud screech, and unceremoniously sat on it.

Kiyotaka could feel Mondo looking him up and down with a grimace, and stopping at the other boy’s leg, which was still spasming furiously. “What the fuck happened to you?” He asked, his frown of what was once anger contorting into something different, something Kiyotaka couldn’t pinpoint.

“Ah…” Kiyotaka cleared his throat, “I didn’t think you were going to show up.”

Mondo let out a snort, smiling slightly, “You got that upset over that? Fucking weirdo.”

Kiyotaka winced at the insult. It wasn’t something he was unused to, both students and teachers at his old school had called him that, and had called him much worse. Despite that, every time Kiyotaka was insulted, he winced, as if bracing himself for something worse. 

Seeing Kiyotaka’s reaction, Mondo felt something twinge in himself. He had no reason to feel guilty, he rationalized, as it was the truth, the kid was fucking weird. Regardless of what his conscious mind justified, though, he subconsciously decided to ease up on the boy.

Mondo let out a grunt, nodding towards the textbook. Kiyotaka jumped with a new energy, and began explaining derivative functions to Mondo.

\--

After an hour and 30 minutes, a noise interrupted the tutoring session.

“THE LIBRARY WILL BE CLOSING IN 15 MINUTES. PLEASE PACK UP AND LEAVE.” 

The announcement blared throughout the library, contrasting with the previously quiet environment. Kiyotaka sighed, and put a red and gold bookmark in the textbook, closing it. “It appears this is where we must stop for today. I sincerely hope that this session was beneficial to you. If you have any complaints about my teaching style, I can attempt to coordinate with your teacher so that you can have a new tutor.”

While Mondo’s brain screamed at him to complain, or to do anything to get him out of meeting up with Kiyotaka again, his mouth had a different plan, apparently. “Nah bro, it was surprisingly kinda helpful.”

Kiyotaka was shocked.

Mondo was shocked too.

It took Kiyotaka a moment to comprehend what Mondo had just said. He stared up at the taller man, blinking. He was completely unresponsive, like a phone before you put it in rice. Did Mondo Owada just...compliment him? And not only that, he called him bro?

Surely Kiyotaka must be dreaming.

Mondo stared back at him, mentally berating himself for saying something so lame. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment, and quickly tried to cover up the fact he felt like a total idiot. “Well I’m gonna go-” Mondo said both hastily and way too loud for a library. 

Before Kiyotaka could respond, Mondo had already turned around and ran out of the library.


End file.
